Kimberly's Weighty Woes
by dxmen
Summary: As Rita's attacks on Earth increase, Kimberly finds herself overwhelmed, and Rita finds an insecurity she can use to her advantage. Takes place between seasons 1 and 2 of MMPR.


Kimberly's Weighty Woes

Chapter 1

Even with Tommy rejoining the team, the Power Rangers found themselves nearly overwhelmed. Rita became more aggressive than ever. Every weekend seemed to be spent battling a new monster. Friends Kimberly used to go shopping with every Saturday became strangers. Extracurricular activities had to be dropped one by one. Gymnastics was the last thing Kim wanted to give up. She was great at it, and coaches had told her she had the potential to be even better. Kimberly couldn't remember the last time she'd practiced. Kim knew that as long as she was a Power Ranger, she couldn't be as competitive in gymnastics as she wanted.

All these thoughts flooded Kim's mind as Tommy walked her home from school.

"I really think we should bring the fight to Rita," Tommy said.

"Zordon hasn't said a thing about doing something like that," Kimberly noted.

"Maybe we should suggest it. An attack on her moon base may be just the thing to turn this around. Maybe we could even finish her once and for all."

Kimberly wanted to agree with her boyfriend, but found herself shaking her head. "You're not even at 100% strength now." Tommy let out an angry sigh. Damage control time, thought Kimberly. "I know that's frustrating. I'm sorry. I'm sure you're willing to bring the fight to Rita, but I'm worried something would happen to you."

"I know Kim." Tommy took her hand in his. "I can't wait until we find a way to restore my powers to full. Rita won't stand a chance then."

Kimberly smiled. She'd never tell Tommy what she really thought. What if there's no way to restore your powers? We could lose you all over again. That thought plagued Kim's brain as she entered her house. When she got to the kitchen she tore open the bag of potato chips her mom brought home. My last gymnastics coach would scold me if he saw me eating these, Kim thought. Would Zordon do the same? Would he tell me that there was no room on the team for a fat Power Ranger?

Kim found herself grazing while studying. Her mother came home that evening, a pizza in her hands.

"Brought home a little surprise, honey," Mrs. Hart announced with a smile.

"More like a big surprise," Kimberly said while studying the size of the pizza box. A big surprise that will make me big.

"Lunch for tomorrow too. Plus I know my gymnast must work up an appetite."

Your superhero daughter hasn't been on the balance beam in forever, Kim thought. The putties aren't as much of a workout compared to when I first started as a Ranger and didn't have their style down. Plus I've had a tendency to just zap them lately. I don't burn any calories piloting a zord. Kimberly found herself grabbing two slices before going back to her history book. Maybe I will be the fat Ranger after all.

Weeks passed, and the battles with evil space aliens continued. Each time, Kimberly prayed that Rita's wand wouldn't come down to make the monster grow. Not because she feared the giant monsters. Hand to hand combat was the only exercise she was getting lately. When the monster became enormous almost immediately, Kim knew those shakes and burgers from Ernie's weren't getting burned off. One day, Megazord's sword struck Goldar in the chest. The Pink Ranger's mind wasn't on whether they were finally going to finish off Rita's number one beast. She was thinking about how a shopping day would take her mind off everything.

The team stood in the command center. The boys were sulking.

"I can't believe he got away again!" Zack said.

"He's always been tough," Jason reminded him.

Kimberly decided to speak up. "C'mon guys, at least we prevented him from trampling on Angel Grove. I'd still consider that a victory worth celebrating. Let's say we go shopping, Trini!"

"Good old Kimberly," Trini smiled. "Don't ever change, okay?"

I'll try, Kimberly thought. If I keep on stress eating without getting on the balance beam, my figure sure will change.

A trip to the Angel Grove mall was in order the following afternoon. Kimberly waited for her communicator to go off, but it never did. Kimberly's spirits were lifted when she found a pair of high heeled shoes she really liked. She'd just need to convince Tommy to take her somewhere fancy. Trini wanted to try on some hats next. The Yellow Ranger paraded around the store in something that Kim would never wear. "Kim, these would look great on you!" Trini said as she pulled a pair of light pink jeans from a nearby rack. Trini studied the label. "What do you know. Just your size. It's like it was meant to be."

Kimberly did her best to smile. Yeah, hopefully that's still my size, she thought. Kimberly took the jeans and went into the fitting room. Kim was pleasantly surprised at the fit. I've been worrying over nothing, she thought. Kim's glee came to an end when it was time to button the jeans. She pulled and tugged, but couldn't get the button near the hole. Kimberly studied herself in the mirror, turned to the side, and gasped. She couldn't deny it anymore. Lack of gymnastics. Overabundance of junk food. It was like Rita took a magic wand to her waistline.

"Face it Kimmy, you are fat!"

In the next stall over, a woman stifled a laugh before vanishing from the fitting room. The woman then found herself transported in front of her boss, a beast dressed in golden armor. She whispered something in the monster's ear as her form changed, becoming grey and indistinct. The monster gave a rowdy laugh and strode down the hall.

Goldar found his empress looking at the landscape of the moon.

"My queen, pardon the interruption, but one of the putty spies has found something you'll enjoy."

"This had better be good, monkey brain," Rita growled.

"It seems our dear Pink Ranger has put on a few pounds lately," Goldar laughed.

Rita turned and smiled. "You mean pretty, perfect Pinky is starting to get a little pudgy?"

"It would seem so, your supreme nastiness."

Rita cackled with delight. "Wonderful! I've been waiting for one of those punks to show some weakness. Finster!"

The long eared brains of Rita's operation emerged from his lab. "Yes, your majesty?"

"It seems our sweet Kimberly is entering the battle of the bulge. I want to make sure she loses that battle."

"I may have just the thing. I'll have it whipped up within the hour."

Rita turned and looked down on the planet she wished to conquer. Soon one of those pesky Power Rangers would be down for the count. Best of all, it would be that insufferable Pink Ranger, the one she hated the most. After Finster's monster was through with her, any delusions of her perfection would be history.


End file.
